Waking Up In A New Time And Dimension
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Normally Akadeanna would wake up in what she calls the Safe Haven Dimension, but this is a story where she wakes up in the dark half of her dimension the Dimension Of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**Summary:** Normally Akadeanna would wake up in what she calls the Safe Haven Dimension, but this is a story where she wakes up in the dark half of her dimension the Dimension Of Darkness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, I don't own Cobra or GI Joe; I own the names Lightwalkers and Darkwalkers; I own the name Queen Akadeanna Hawk the nickname Little Flower and the name Flowerdancer Prime, I also own the name Brendan.

Akadeanna shifts slightly in the tube she had been in for as long as she could remember; finally it was time for her to start waking up. Finally her tube door opened and the young Queen steps out and she looks around wondering where she was and then she notices an enveloped taped on the glass of her tube door and she reaches up and takes it down recognizing the seal of the Dimensional Guardians and she opens the letter sitting down in a chair in the room. The letter was written in standard Cybertronian and it read.

Dear Akadeanna,

I don't know how long it will have passed by the time you read this letter, but I hope you are well I write you this during the 4th fairy cycle. You might not recognize things as you look around and things might not at all feel right, the truth is during the fairy cycle that I am writing you this letter your friends the fairy princes and their guardians have woken up evil; to protect you the last hope of our kind the last Dimensional Guardian I have taken you to the Dimension Of Darkness which is the parallel dimension to our own.

If you are alone when you wake up, don't worry you won't be too long the human medic probably went to get something to eat or treat someone; because of the differences here to our home I have changed your mark of Optimus to Megatron; yes I know how much you hate him; however he's not the monster you grew to knew in our home; your Autobot markings are also changed to Decepticon and your Decepticon marking on your lower back is hidden, but don't worry when you return home they will return to normal.

Make sure you have something to eat and know the leadership and the medic of the Darkwalkers or whatever they are called when you wake up. When you're strong enough I have included the coordinates of the Ark which is the Decepticon base here; go get to know them; Megatron's Throne Room is where you know the main room of our Ark to be.

When the medic comes ask him to send for Integra and Krasria I brought them here when I brought you here for their own safety too. Take care of yourself Akadeanna and when you come home let me know you're safe.

Sincerely,

_Stargance_

Akadeanna sighs no wonder everything felt so different she had been taken to the dark half of their dimension to protect herself when her princes and guardians had woken up evil; she wondered if it was now the 10th cycle as it had felt like 6 cycles had passed since she was last moved. She turns her head towards the door as she heard a code punched in and watches as the door slid open and first a man stepped in carrying 2 trays and then a female followed him carrying another tray. The female was wearing a black skin-tight outfit.

The female says, "I don't know why you always bring a tray for her when you come to check on her love, we don't know when she's supposed to wake up." The male says, "Actually from the looks of it she woke up while we were getting the food." He indicates the Egyptian Queen sitting down in the room.

The female was startled and she set her tray down and walks close to Akadeanna and asks, "Can you understand me?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yes I can understand you fine." Ana smiles and says, "I'm glad we weren't sure if you understood English. My name is Anastasia Mindbender, you can call me Ana." Bomani says, "And I am Doctor Bomani Mindbender; I've been the one who's been watching you this cycle."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "A pleasure to meet both of you." She then looks at Ana and asks, "Would you please get Integra and Krasria for me? As well as a tailor and the finest tattoo artist who can do very intricate work and has very fine lettering abilities?" Ana smiles and says, "Sure I can do that for you." She turns and leaves and Bomani picks up the tray Ana sat down after setting the other 2 down and he hands it to Akadeanna and says, "Here you must be hungry."

Akadeanna smiles and accepts the tray which she noted contained Maquis Lobstertails and fairy fruit juice and she says, "Thank you I'm starving. Maquis Lobstertails and fairy fruit juice my favorite." Bomani chuckles and says, "Yes it says in your records that they are your favorite." Akadeanna started into eating the food, but not too fast so not to make herself sick, but she pauses and retrieves a picture and places it next to her tray staring at the Quaterne thinking back so long ago.

Bomani asks, "What's that picture?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Friends from a time long passed. Tell me is this the 10th fairy cycle?" Bomani smiles softly and asks, "May I see the picture? Yes it is the fairy princes 10th cycle." Akadeanna shifts slightly and retrieves another copy of the picture and hands it to him and says, "Here you go. I had a feeling as the letter was dated the 4th cycle and it seems like it's been 6 fairy cycles since I was moved last. What does your group go by now? Is it still the Darkwalkers?" Bomani accepts the picture and says, "Well you are right on how long it's been. Oh no we haven't been the Darkwalkers in a long time we are called Cobra now. Our enemies are called GI Joe I figure they are what you would know better as the Lightwalkers."

Akadeanna nods and says, "I'm glad I was. Oh that's an interesting name. Yeah I remember the Lightwalkers; I was very close with them back in my days." Bomani nods and he says, "I recognize 3 of the Seekers in this picture, but not the 4th. The largest is Skyfire the one next to him is Skywarp and the one next to him is brother Thundercracker. I don't know who the smallest of the group is; I am figuring that's you at their Pedes."

Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah that's who they are name wise, but where I come from Skywarp and Thundercracker are Bondmates; that's Starscream the small tri-colored Seeker with the black helm. I guess here he must look a lot different. Yeah that's me at their Pedes." Bomani says, "Yeah our Starscream is snow white in color." Akadeanna nods, but before she could say anything 3 females and 3 males entered the room; and her attention went right to the 6 who entered; Ana returned to her husband's side.

Akadeanna stares at the twin girls who stood there and she says in ancient Egyptian holding her arms out, "Come here girls." The twins ran to their mother hugging her. Ana was startled at the girl's reaction and she asks, "How do you 3 know each other?" Akadeanna says, "These two are my twin daughter's Ana."

Ana was startled the girls were Akadeanna's daughters, but it made sense why they were brought when Akadeanna was. Akadeanna had finished her food and she looks at 1 of the male's he looked so much like Azuma in his God form. Serpentor moves closer to Akadeanna and he says, "My name is Serpentor I am supreme leader of Cobra." Akadeanna says, "I am Queen Akadeanna Hawk I was The First Queen Of Egypt."

Serpentor says, "I welcome you to the Dimension Of Darkness." Akadeanna reaches forward and strokes the head of one of his snakes and she says, "Thank you. I don't know what you call where I come from, but I know it as the Safe Haven Dimension, which is the light side of this dimension." Serpentor tilts his head hearing the Safe Haven Dimension then he heard the light side of their dimension and he says, "Oh that's the Protection Dimension you are talking about at least that's what we call it, but I have heard someone say the Safe Haven Dimension, he's a Seeker over at the Ark where our Decepticons live."

Akadeanna's eyes went wide and she says, "Only someone from our side would know it that or some from other dimensions know that, he must be from my side then." One man stepped forward and he asks, "What can I do for you? I was told you needed a tailor." Akadeanna reaches into her pouch and pulls out an outfit and hands it to him and says, "I need an outfit like this remade; my size has changed since it was made; and I do want the same letters still embroidered onto the collar in white."

The tailor accepts the outfit and says, "Of course I can do a new one of these, but I will need to take your new measurements." Akadeanna hands him a pad and says, "These were the last ones taken before I could see my tailor to make a new one; but you can measure me to see if I've changed since then." The tailor accepts the pad and looks over the writing and then says, "I'd like to make sure." He started taking measurements on the young Queen. The second man comes forward and says, "I'm the finest tattoo artist."

Akadeanna retrieves a photo and asks, "Can you do something like this on my right shoulder-blade with the same lettering in gold?" The man accepts the picture and looks at it and says, "Yes I can do something like this, why not somewhere else? Why do you want it on your right shoulder-blade?" Akadeanna says, "I already have markings along my spine and on my left shoulder-blade that's why; no they aren't tattoo's they are like birth marks."

The tattoo artist nods and says, "That makes sense. It will take about 2 hours to do something as intricate as this." Akadeanna shrugs and says, "I don't care." The tailor says, "I have everything I need; you're measurements haven't changed since the ones written. I'll start immediately." Akadeanna smiles and says, "Thank you."

The tattoo artist says, "If you'll follow me I can start immediately on your tattoo." Akadeanna nods and follows the artist into the main area of the Infirmary Wing and there was a chair there and Akadeanna removes her top and sat down with her back to the artist. Anthony says, "Wow these other marks on your back are so amazing. That looks like Megatron along your spine, but I don't recognize the one on your left shoulder-blade."

Akadeanna sighs and says, "In this dimension yes that's whose along my spine, however in what you call the Protection Dimension it represents my Optimus Prime; I don't know who the one on my shoulder-blade is supposed to be all I know is it's supposed to be a Minicon. What does it look like? It was a protoform last I knew." Anthony says, "It looks like a Blackhawk helicopter."

Akadeanna shakes her head and says, "The Minicons hadn't come in my day so I wouldn't know." As she said that the tattoo artist started into the design and he asks, "Does the letters have any special meaning to you?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "Yeah it does it means Little Flower And Skyfire Flying Together Forever." Anthony says, "He must be someone special or he was." Akadeanna sighs and says, "Yes he was; he was the first to take me flying. He was a Seeker that jet image is what he looked like in his jet form."

Anthony asks, "Did anyone tell you about the Skyfire we have here?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah there has been mention of him; I hope I can talk to him." Anthony asks, "Didn't anyone tell you he's not from here?" Akadeanna was startled and says, "No, no one told me that. Any idea where he comes from?"

Anthony says, "He talks about this place he calls the Safe Haven Dimension, but we can't find information on it." Akadeanna was startled was this her Skyfire? She says, "Actually it does exist I was told you guys call it the Protection Dimension as the Safe Haven Dimension is the light half of this dimension." Anthony was shocked and he asks, "What happened to your Skyfire?"

Akadeanna lays her head down before saying, "He was with his Quaterne doing their Navigant and he did a burn in taking the entrance too fast. It was on Cybertronian date 864392; or the 15th year of Queen Akadeanna Hawk which is me." Anthony gasps and he says, "That was when he crashed on The Navigant platform here and he was talking about an Akadeanna Hawk."

Akadeanna was shocked and she says, "I'll have to go see if it's him. I'm a half-breed now human and Seeker do you think when you're done I can change to my Seeker form?" Anthony nods and says, "Yes you can." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'm glad I can. Did he mention anything about a Little Flower?" Anthony nods and says, "Yeah he actually thought one of the leaders of this team was Little Flower, but he calls her Little Ruby now. Why?"

Akadeanna sighs and says, "I'm Little Flower he gave me that nickname as he said Akadeanna was too much of a mouthful; he's SF to me." Anthony says, "Then I suggest you go see him; I hope he's your Skyfire he misses his home his Quaterne." Akadeanna sighs and says, "I believe he is mine from your words; I promise to take him home when I go." Anthony says, "I'm glad it's not the same here for him and I know seeing you will make him happy. What do you go by in your Seeker form?"

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I bet it will make him happy. I go by Flowerdancer Prime in my Seeker form; of course I'm a good Prime." Anthony nods and says, "Of course. There your tattoo is all done," He helps the young woman up and leads her to a mirror and holds one and he asks, "What do you think?" Akadeanna looks at the image on her shoulder-blade and she smiles and says, "It's perfect just how I wanted it."

Anthony says, "I'm glad. Now normally I will put a bandage over the spot and tell the person to keep it covered for a month, but you're already fine you don't need it." Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Of course that would be my natural healing abilities from being Goddess Of All Animals." Anthony says, "Well that would make sense." Akadeanna heads to where she could feel an opening in the Infirmary Wing and she transforms to her Seeker form and leaps into the air and transforms to her Seeker form heading for the coordinates


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends Reunited

Flowerdancer flew towards the Ark and soon she transforms and lands at the entrance; it felt so weird that it was controlled by the Decepticons here. She walks into the base looking around at each Mech who passed her, her wings flicking lightly she had already noted her markings on her wings were Decepticon markings.

She headed towards where the main room was located on her Ark remembering what Stargance told her in the letter on Megatron's Throne Room being situated where the main room of her Ark was. Finally she found herself at the door to the Throne Room and she steps in gracefully and she looks around at the Decepticons there, she spotted the one who she was told was Starscream there as he was the only snow white Seeker and there on the throne was the Mech who many times made her blood run cold; Megatron.

The large silver Mech looked up when he felt a different presence in his Throne Room. He was confused as he saw a red and black Seeker enter his Throne Room who looked just like his mate, but she carried herself different. Flowerdancer moves towards Megatron her step carrying her status of a Prime as she walked.

Megatron says, "Welcome to the Ark young Seeker." Flowerdancer flicks her bi-colored wings lightly at least he sounded friendly and she says, "Thank you Megatron; I am Flowerdancer Prime the Seeker brought here in her human form at the beginning of time the last Dimensional Guardian."

Megatron was shocked so this was her, the last Dimensional Guardian that Stargance had mentioned and he says, "I welcome you then. How long have you been awake?" Flowerdancer flicks her wings still and she says, "Thank you Megatron; I have been awake for 2 and a half hours." Megatron nods at her words and he says, "You're welcome to stay with us as long as you want and need to."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thank you Megatron," she pauses and takes a deep breath and she says, "I was told you have someone who's a friend of mine, would you have someone get Skyfire for me?" Megatron was startled and he looks at Starscream and he says, "Go get Skyfire!" The white Seeker jumps slightly and says, "Yes father." Flowerdancer turns and looks at the white Seeker and says, "Tell him Little Flower's here."

Starscream tilts his helm and asks, "Why?" Flowerdancer shakes her head and says, "Just tell him trust me he'll understand." Starscream nods and turns and heads out to get Skyfire. Megatron asks, "Are you his Little Flower?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I am; I didn't become a half-breed until 3 years after we thought we lost him." Megatron asks, "Is it really called the Safe Haven Dimension where you two come from then?"

Flowerdancer nods her helm and she says, "Yeah that's what we call it, but from what I've been told you guys call it the Protection Dimension, as the Safe Haven Dimension is the light half of this dimension." Megatron nods and says, "Yeah that would be the Protection Dimension; I'm glad though to finally know where the Safe Haven Dimension is finally; I will personally update our records to note where the Safe Haven Dimension is located."

As he said that Starscream returned with the large Seeker Flowerdancer hadn't seen since she was 15 years old and Flowerdancer turns around hearing the familiar Pedefalls and Starscream indicates the female Seeker and says, "She's the one who told me to tell you that Little Flower is here." Skyfire moves closer to the bi-colored Seeker and he asks, "Where is Little Flower? You had Starscream tell me she was here." Flowerdancer removes her crystal necklace and lifts Skyfire's right servo and places the necklace in his servo and she says, "Little Flower And Skyfire Flying Together Forever," she pauses then says, "I'm right here Skyfire."

Skyfire was startled the Seeker knew that and he looks at the necklace then back at her, it was Little Flower only she'd wear the crystal of life necklace and know that phrase and he says, "It is really you Little Flower! What do you go by like this? When did you become a half-breed?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly at Skyfire and she says, "Yes it is really me SF. I'm Flowerdancer Prime like this. 3 years after we thought we lost you July 25th of my 18th year I became a half-breed."

Skyfire moves closer and places the crystal necklace back around Flowerdancer's neck and then hugs her and starts to sob. Flowerdancer wraps her arms around Skyfire and rubs his wings tenderly. Megatron was startled at the large Seeker's reaction, but he was glad that Skyfire found someone from his home finally. Flowerdancer looks at Megatron and says, "With your permission when I return home I want to take Skyfire home too; he needs his team his family."

Megatron says, "If that is what he wants to go home with you; you have my blessings to take him home." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes he wants to go home, he's saying it through his sobbing." Megatron nods, Skyfire finally lets Flowerdancer go and wipes his optics before asking, "Can I see you as Little Flower again?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Sure SF." She lifts his right servo up again and then she wraps her arms around her cockpit glass and shifts to her human form and appears in her newly finished flight suit on his servo and she says, "There you go SF."

Skyfire's optics lit up; she looks gorgeous in either form he says, "Older than I remember you to be, but just as gorgeous." Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Of course I'm older I was only 15 last time you saw me; but thank you and you're just as handsome as the first nigh I saw you and then every time after that." Skyfire blushes lightly at the compliment and Akadeanna returns to her Seeker form, before saying, "I do have one question for you though."

Skyfire tilts helm and asks, "What's that?" Flowerdancer chuckles and she says, "It's been bugging me since I was 4. Who the frag is Red Light?" Skyfire was startled and he asks, "How'd you hear that?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "My feline sharp hearing I heard you call your partner with you that night Red Light." Skyfire laughs and he says, "Oh you've had your fair share of dealings with him since then. Red Light is Starscream."

That shocked Flowerdancer to say the least that Red Light and Starscream were one in the same. Skyfire asks, "What did you hear when you heard me say Red Light?" Flowerdancer didn't even have to think back before she spoke and she says, "You said 'we should be leaving soon Red Light the others are probably getting worried about us and we don't want any of _them_ finding us.' I figured you meant any of my palace finding you."

Skyfire was shocked she had heard him say that and he nods and he says, "Yeah that's what I meant when I said we didn't want any of _them_ finding us; as to the others I spoke of who would've been worried about us is we were with a group of Seekers on a scientific study of Earth; it was because of Starscream that we came to you that nigh he was very curious about you watching the stars that night."

Flowerdancer smiles so she had been right on that and it made sense who the others were. She chuckles and she says, "Of course Starscream was quite the curious Seeker, I am not surprised." Skyfire asks, "Did you ever make it to the stars?" Flowerdancer smiles and she says, "Yes as my 18th birthday present Chakotay took me aboard his ship, went to the Maquis Homeworld too, it was truly amazing."

Skyfire smiles and he says, "I'm glad to know you got to do that, it was the perfect 18th birthday present for you." Megatron finally spoke up and says, "Go on you two it sounds like you have tons to catch up on; Skyfire why don't you take Flowerdancer to your room?" Skyfire smiles and says, "Of course Megatron." He guides Flowerdancer out of the Throne Room.

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "It's so hard to adjust right now to him being good." Skyfire arches a brow-plating and asks, "What do you mean?" Flowerdancer sighs leaning against a wall and says, "Our Megatron defected to the Decepticons a week before I got this form betraying us and his spark-twin brother. Trust me he's not the same Mech you remember anymore; he's nothing like the Megatron here; let me put it this way he's become a true monster."

Skyfire winces at her words their Megatron had betrayed the Autobots and now led the Decepticons; not just that he was a true monster now and he says, "That's too bad he was a really good Mech." Flowerdancer nods and Skyfire continues leading her to his room and he punches his code into the panel and indicates for her to enter first. Flowerdancer enters first then followed by Skyfire.

Skyfire says, "You can stay here I have an extra Seeker designed berth in here that is if you want to." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah that would be best; I don't trust many Decepticons and if I had my choice between sharing a room with you or any of them I'd probably pick you first then Soundwave second." Skyfire smiles and says, "Of course you'd pick to stay with me as close as we were at the beginning of time."

Flowerdancer sat down in one of his chairs and Skyfire sat down near her. Flowerdancer says, "We will become just as close if not closer now Skyfire. I don't know if you heard through your sobbing, but Megatron says you can go home with me with his blessings." Skyfire was shocked at her words, but he says, "I'm glad I can go home with you. Trust me I've tried to get a connection with the counterparts of my Quaterne mates here; but it wasn't successful."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I understand that Skyfire; but being with them and your true family will help." Skyfire nods and says, "Yeah it will." After he said that there was a chime at his door and he says, "Enter." With his words a familiar Decepticon face to her stepped into Skyfire's room, it was Hook.

Hook says, "I just came to check on you Skyfire; you didn't come back after the dealings in the Throne Room." Skyfire stood up at Hook's words and Flowerdancer stands up too taking a defensive stance. Skyfire says, "I don't need the counseling sessions anymore; everything I've told you is real. Everyone I remember are real; not things that you believe the crash caused me to believe."

Hook was shocked at the large Seekers words and he asks, "And just how do you know that?" Flowerdancer moves closer and she says, "Because we are both from the same dimension that's why Hook; I am Flowerdancer Prime the last Dimensional Guardian; or to Skyfire I am Little Flower." Hook was startled at the female Seeker's words, she was from where Skyfire said he was from that was confusing he says, "Then if that's true where is this Safe Haven Dimension you call home?"

Flowerdancer shifts her stance again and she says, "What we call the Safe Haven Dimension you call the Protection Dimension as the Safe Haven Dimension is the light half of this dimension. We are where the Autobots are good and the Decepticons are evil and where the modern form of the Lightwalkers known as GI Joe is good and the modern form of the Darkwalkers known as Cobra is evil. Where the Ark is under the control of Optimus Prime and his team and the Nemesis is under the leadership of Megatron and his Decepticons."

Hook was startled, the place that Skyfire had called the Safe Haven Dimension all this time was what they call the Protection Dimension; it shocked him more hearing that where the 2 Seekers came from the Ark was an Autobot base; while the Decepticons controlled the Nemesis. Hook says, "The Nemesis belongs to our Autobots here. Is your Ark Autobots your only Autobots?"

Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and she says, "Oh no we have 2 teams of Autobots; the other team belong to the Moon Wind Base; led by twin Primes Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime. I am co-leader of both teams." Hook was shocked at her words, but he asks, "Who does Skyfire belong to then?"

Flowerdancer shakes her helm and she says, "He lived on the Nemesis, but he never belonged to either team, but he said that after The Navigant he'd join the Autobots; I'm not surprised here he chose to join the Decepticons as he's a very good Mech so of course he'd fight for those who are good."

Hook was startled, but he says, "That makes sense. If you are wondering I was the one who found him after he crashed on our Navigant platform. I replaced the piece that was missing from the right side of his collar plating; the piece of his right forearm plating that was missing; and of course the piece that covers his spark which was also missing." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I'm glad you're the one who found him and I'm glad you replaced his missing pieces. They were left behind on our dimension."

Hook was shocked, but he says, "I'm glad to know where they were left behind." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I am of course human as Skyfire remembers me to be, but 3 years after we thought we lost him I became a half-breed; I chose to be a Seeker for 3 reasons." Hook was shocked, but it made sense why she was a Seeker even though Skyfire had always told him about little flower being human she was a half-breed. He asks, "Why did you become a Seeker?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The two reasons everyone knows is that I saw the grace and beauty Seekers possess in the air and how deadly they can be in combat; and the other reason is I didn't want to be stuck in the Medbay helping Ratchet and Sorin tend to the wounded I wanted to be out there on the frontlines protecting those bots who I came to know as my brothers." She stops then looks at Skyfire and she says, "Then there's the reason nobody knows until now; I could've become a flier like my protectors the twin Primes I mentioned or I could've become a ground based like my guardian; but no instead I chose to be a Seeker because I knew that way in my spark Skyfire would always in my spark be flying beside me."

Hook nods it did make sense why she chose to become a Seeker, but he asks, "What do the letters etched into your armor stand for?" Flowerdancer runs her fingers over the etched letters and she says, "LFASFFTF it means Little Flower And Skyfire Flying Together Forever. It is a phrase Skyfire taught me which means that no matter how far apart we are we'd always be flying together forever. I also have the letters embroidered in white into my human flight suit and a half-hour after I woke up I had an image of Skyfire in his jet form tattooed on my right shoulder-blade with the same letters across the image, but in gold."

Skyfire was shocked this time; she had a flight suit with the letters embroidered into it and she also got a tattoo with him in his jet form and the letters on her right shoulder-blade he says, "I am truly honored you had that done Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer says, "It was the best way I felt to have you as close as possible to me."


End file.
